My Faith
by Sugahsands
Summary: Set two months after the death of Blackheart. A girl come looking in a place she should not be. And what happens next? Read to find out.
1. In the shadows

**My first Long story. My very own! Well, i don't own ghost rider(of course) but my very own none the less. Read and enjoy. Takes part few months after the end of the movie... R&R...**

* * *

><p>Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.<p>

The sound of every footfall echoed through the empty remains of the old church.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Angel thought. But it was too late to turn back.

She looked around. "You know you could have chosen another place for your project." The wireless in her ear buzzed.

"There is no other place like San Venganza. As the legend goes..."

"I know, I know how the legend goes, alright? Just take what you want and leave. I don't have a good feeling about it."

Angel smiled through her discomfort. According to the legend, there should be thousands of damned souls here. But she couldn't find even a ghost dog. Not just that there wasn't the same suffocating, compressed feeling which was the first sign that the place was haunted. But when she approached the church she felt what she was looking for. But it wasn't the same. It wasn't telling her to go away, but it was beaconing her to come closer.

The church must have once been a marvelous structure in its time. Rows of chairs were still present and so was the alter. Only some places showed the signs of...of a brawl.

'Oh please no.' Angel thought. She had not come all this way looking for a poltergeist.

She started examining the place. She sat down on an old bench hoping for a rattle or shriek. Nothing. She looked at the bench. She stood up and examined the sides of the bench. She suddenly found something...something unusual. A Bullet. And it was not old. Only a few months maybe. That is odd. No one has ever set a foot on San Venganza. For study and research work maybe but a guy with a gun makes no sense. There was nothing here. She looked around. The sun had gone down completely and the night had wrapped her shawl over the surrounding. Angel took her camera and flashlight out and started clicking some pictures.

Something groaned in a corner. Angel froze. Ghosts aren't the only thing that are found in abandoned places like this. Well at least this won't be the first time she had to come face to face with a crook. "I guess that explains the bullet." Angel thought.

She turned and noticed a shadow in the far dark corner of the church. The moon had risen and some rays of light still peaking though the disintegrated roof. In the dim light she could see something hiding...no...lying in the shadow.

"Excuse me?" She asked foolishly.

"Wait, what? Who are you talking to?" The wireless buzzed.

"Hello?" She walked closer to the shadow.

"Angi, just take the pic and get out of there." The sound of the wireless tensed. "Angel just get the fuck out of the goddamn place, please for god's sake."

The shadow moved as if trying to get up. Angel stopped on her track. Absentmindedly she pulled out the earpiece and stuffed it into her pocket. She felt a chill of air hit her face.

"Who are you?" Angel asked the shadow, clutching a cross tightly in her right hand. The shadow's head snapped.

She felt the evil air around her. She staggered back. She felt more evil aura than she ever imagined. She clutched the cross more tightly which dug into the palm of her hand. Blood trickled from the closed fist. The shadow extended a hand to her as if asking for her help. She took a deep breath and walked towards the shadow with measured steps. Shivers went down her spine when she was near the darkness. Taking a deep breath she reached out for the shadow. Something like ice grabbed her hand and a instant pain seared through her body draining her of her life source. She screamed out into the night. But the pain soon vanished. She crashed onto the floor. Through foggy eyes she saw a figure standing in front of her. The figure of a man. He extended his arm again, but this time to grab her throat. He pulled her up from her lateral position, on to the feet and the perched her on the wall, her feet hanging in mid air. She started to cough and gulp desperately for air. He looked into her eyes. Angel felt as if she would fall into those sinister dark holes and never come back. She grabbed his hand and tried to pull the hand away from her throat. After a few moments he let her down and let go of her throat.

"I can smell your fear." he said, he voice strangely seductive and smooth. She was bereft of words for her attacker. He looked human, made of flesh and blood but he had the most powerful demonic aura emitting from him.

"Why are you here?" He asked further.

"I..." She opened her mouth to say something, to explain but she couldn't find the words, the voice. She coughed and clutched her throat. The man stood really close to her making her very vulnerable. Even if he wasn't a creature from the other side he could easily kill her. But she didn't have the strength to run. He looked done on her with a curious look. His hand reached out to her and this time she backed away on instinct and bumped into the wall behind her. He stopped and withdrew his hand. He took a step back. The full moon shine fell on his face. He was unusually handsome, with jet black hair and pale skin, he looked like angel from heaven rather than a netherworld dweller.

She heard, thanks to every good spirit, voices of her companion outside.

She wanted to scream out to them but she looked at the man. He looked towards the door and started to back away.

"Go" He said, before completely merging into the darkness.

"Angel!" Monica and Harvey burst through the door.

Angel still looked to where the man had vanished, balancing herself on the edge of the wall.

"That's enough wild goose chase for now." Harvey said in a stern voice.

He picked her up and headed for the van.

Through the darkness Black heart saw a van drive away with a curious look in his eyes.

Angel sat in the back of the van wrapped in a blanket. She felt cold, really cold, as if she had just come out of a deep freezer. Harvey drove fast. Monica sat beside her.

"Why did you do it?" Monica asked.

"What?" Angel looked up absent minded.

"Why did you take of the headset?"

"Oh just so that i can concentrate."

"On what?"

Angel didn't answer.

"Who were you talking to?" Monica asked again.

"Just a guy..."

"What guy?" Monica asked, shocked.

"He was lying on the floor on the church. He was there when you guys came in."

"Angel... We didn't see anyone..." Monica said grimly placing a hand on her shoulder. "You were standing alone..."

Angel closed her eyes. She was right. He wasn't human. He couldn't be.

"Well at least this wasn't be the first time."

"Angel..." Monica said grimly, "You will get yourself killed someday. You shouldn't mess around with things as such. This is something over which we humans have no control."

She handed her a cup of hot coco. Angel took the cup. It was then she realized how cold she was. The cup felt blazing hot in her palms. She touched Monica's hand. Monica flinched.

"You're so cold!" She said with concern. Angel didn't say anything. She felt as if she had been drained of all the energy, including her body heat. She sipped the coco and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. Monica leaned back beside her and wrapped a hand around Angel to keep her warm. Angel placed her head on her shoulder.

"Thanks." She said. "You know i think..."

"Shhh... Try to get some rest." Monica said. "We will talk about it later."

"Hey Harve... When are we leaving for New York?" Angel asked.

" Few days from now." He answered, his eyes firmly on the road.

"And how long till we reach colorado?"

"Few hours."

"Good." Angel said and curled up in the back seat. "The faster the better. I am gonna need some answers."

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't tell me i suck. But i am looking for critiques... New chapter coming up soon... <strong>

**-Sugar :-)**


	2. Meet again

**There you go... Chapter 2... Hope you like it... Tell me if its getting to romantic. I don't want it to be a strawberry love story...**

* * *

><p>Angel walked into her apartment, dazed.<p>

Through the entire journey she had intense feeling that someone was watching her. She dropped her bag and walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in to mirror. The marks of the assailant's hand was still present. Yes. It was no dream. She changed absentmindedly and came out. She collapsed on the coach and thought about the incident.

"Harvey's gone to the lab to return the equipments." Monica said walking into the room. "Angel?" She called her getting no reply from her.

Angel snapped back to senses. "Huh? What?"

"Everything ok?" Monica said, sitting beside her.

"I don't know." Angel replied looking confused.

"What is it?" Monica asked, sitting beside her.

"I can't forget it." Angel said.

"San venganza?"

"Yeah... I think it's something more than we think it is."

"What's on your mind Angel?"

"I am not sure..."

"Wanna talk about it?" Monica said. Angel lay down with her head on Monica's lap.

"Don't you think that you are worrying too much? I mean the high demon stuff..."

"You think i am lying?" Angel asked.

"No no of course not. But what make you think that he is a high demon?" Monica asked a little worried herself.

"I don' know..." Angel stared into the void beyond her window. "His aura i guess. It was so... so..."

"Creepy?" Monica suggested.

"Powerful..." Angel said.

"I think it was tramp. He surely scurried off hearing our voice"

"Monica, when he touched me i felt as if my skin was being burned by ice." Angel said.

"Burned by ice?" Monica looked puzzled.

"Exactly. How can you explain that?"

"I can't, i guess."

"Plus he had an air of demonic command around him. Even if my eyes trick me the sensation can't. And trust me, i have never felt so powerful evil energy ever in my life."

"It's ok. We are in Denver now so no worries. Forget it and try to get some sleep. Want me to stay with you?"

"No i am good."

"Alright then, goodnight." Monica said getting up and placed a kiss in her head.

"Goodnight." Angel responded and curled up in the sofa, to tired to walk to her bedroom. She closed her eyes and feared that the thought of that man would haunt him. And it did. The face of the man started surfacing from her memory. She shook her head and imagined sheep jumping over a fence. Gradually sleep drifted in.

Angel woke up with a jolt. Her neighbor's dog was barking loud.

"Curse that hound." She said. She sat up on the sofa rubbing her head. The nerves on the back of her head throbbed. She groaned and looked around the room. The night lights were on giving the room a smooth matt finish. She shivered slightly as the night winds drifted into the room. Angel looked at the balcony. The shutter was open and the with curtains were flowing in the air. Angel felt goosebumps rising in her skin. She stood up and walked to the balcony. She moved an eye over the calm night panorama and closed the door and turned. Immediately she was pushed the wall behind her by two powerful arms, a hand over her mouth muffled her scream. Angel's eyes widened and the brain blacked out. The man from San Venganza was here. He followed her to her place to finish the unfinished business. Tears of fear rolled down her eyes. The hand over her mouth moved.

"I won't hurt you." The man said. "Please don't be afraid."

His crystal clear voice rang in her ears. Angel looked at him questioningly. "Please excuse my intrusion." He said taking a step back letting her go. Angel's head screamed at her to run. But her legs could not obey the instruction. The man, sensing her fear took her hand a guided her to her room, to her bed. Angel sat down on the edge, her eyes firmly on the man. But something told her tha she was safe. The man sat down beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her softly to the bed. Angel obeyed. She felt him pull the blanket over her. He looked at her intently and curiously. Angel slowly extended her hand to touch his face. He looked at the hand and took it in hand and placed it back on the bed. Angel felt as if she had plunged her hand into a bucket of ice cold water.

"Sleep." He said. He got up to leave but Angel grabbed his arm and kept him to his place.

"Are you... are you..?" Angel stuttered.

"A demon?" He asked. Angel nodded. " The worst of it's kind." He said. He took Angel's hand. " Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He added.

They looked into each other's eyes.

"I have to leave." He said, few minutes later, but his eyes spoke otherwise.

It seemed as if he was tearing himself away from her. He took heavy steps towards the door and turned to look at her. Angel felt a little relaxed and a little more confident, a little more desperate.

"Will you be back?" she asked, sincerity evident on her voice.

"You want me to come back?" He asked, a hint of surprise in his voice. No one has ever said that to her. Not even demons. _What made this human say such serene words to him?_ he wondered.

"Yes. I do." Angel said earnestly.

He fidgeted in his place unable to give an answer. His head screamed at him to kill her, his heart cried to say yes, his limbs ached to hold her, his feelings bubbling at the pit of his stomach. He looked at her for a while and turned to leave. "Wait." Angel said. He turned. "What should i call you?" She asked. Blackheart was taken aback again. No one ever wanted to know his name just for the sake of it. Ever.

"What is your name?" Angel repeated again.

"I am black heart." He said. It wasn't just his name. It was who he was. A black heart. A vessel full of sins. But this creature seemed to ignore all of it. He smiled at Angel one last time and became the air.

Black heart walked through a dark alley. The only source of light was distant street lamp. "Why?" The question raged through his mind. He clutched his head. "I was here to kill her. Why couldn't i do it?" He shook his head vigorously. He thought about going back kill her, finish her off for good. But her memories made him feel want to protect her, hide her from the entire world and keep her safe in his arms. Why was he so nice, so close to her?He closed his eyes. "Angel..." the name unconsciously passed through his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW WANTED... CAN'T WAIT... <strong>

**- Sugar :-)**


	3. Answers

**There you go... Chapter 3... I hope you like it... It's my first long story so i am trying hard to make it good... but what can i say... i am a beginner...Anyways i hope you will like the story...chop chop...**

* * *

><p>Warm water slipped down her ivory white skin and now Angel felt a little relaxed. But she still felt dazed. She shook her head. Her hair locks sprinkled water all over the bathroom mirror. But she couldn't get the memory of last out of her head. She again shook head again. She made a mental speech that it was all a dream and not to tell Monica about it.<p>

"It was just a dream." She said out loud.

"What dream?" Monica's voice drifted from the other side of the door.

'Goddamn! There goes nothing.' Angel thought. "Nothing, nothing. Just a spook." She said.

"A nightmare?" Tenseness was clear in her voice.

"I don't know. Maybe..."

"What do you mean, 'maybe'?"

"Well, it seemed real but I think it's a dream."

"Oh no. First you had that encounter and now this! What happened?"

"Let me get out of the shower first." Angel sighed.

Angel came out of her room drying her hair with a towel.

"Now tell me what happened?" Monica asked. Angel obliged and explained.

"I think it was a dream." Angel said.

"I don't think so." Monica said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

Monica put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a tensed expression.

"What?" Angel asked, creeped out.

"Angel you are being stalked by an incubus."

"What?" Angel said, thoroughly disappointed. He believed in demons but incubus was a little to much.

"No Monica, i think incubus it too far fetched. And besides i think..."

"It has to be an incubus Angel. Can't you see it is trying to seduce you? You know better than me what incubi can do. You better get an exorcism done."

"Jeez, Monica i am not possessed!"

"You will be if you don't do something about it quick."

"Look i don't..."

"I am calling Father Dyer..." Monica said.

"And i am heading out." Angel announced.

"Don't go alone."

"It's 11 in the morning for goodness sake." Angel retorted.

"Hi there Chica! Everything alright?" Kofi asked from the counter.

Angel smiled on seeing Kofi. Kofi was like an escape from the raging city. On her first week in Denver, the small town girl was suffocated to death in the raging city life. It is then she discovered, during a solitary walk from the book shop, this quite coffee shop and a fun friend who owned it. Kofi was not just barista but a self made paranormal expert. So soon enough the coffee counter became Angel's study table.

"Everything smoothie o daddy o." Angel replied in her usual way.

"That's my girl." Kofi said, as she sat on a tool in front of the counter. "So anything special today?"

"Nah. Everything as usual." She said putting down her bag.

Kofi looked at the bag and scowled. "Don't tell me you have another assignment."

"I can't... 'cause i do."

"Oh not that godforsaken anti-religious shit again." Kofi made a gagging face.

"Shoo..." Angel said.

Kofi laughed at that and went to the Coffee machine. "The usual, Chica?"

"Yes please." Angel said taking out a book from her bag and opening it. She felt relaxed a bit in the exotic aroma of coffee that hung in the air. The shop was nearly empty, except for a few tables.

"So what is the great Dr doofenstien looking for this time?" Kofi asked.

"I am not really sure." Angel said.

"Well isn't that unusual." Kofi teased.

Angel looked at him and stuck her tongue out. "Don't make such a face. You scare me." Kofi teased her again.

Angel laughed this time. "So what gas bag are you hunting now?" Kofi asked.

"I am not sure its an ectoplasm type ghost Kofi." She said.

Kofi placed a steaming cup of Loco Coco on the table and sat beside her. "Well tell me something about it, i think i can help."

Angel considered it for a while. She would have to cut of a lot of stuff before telling Kofi so that he doesn't doubt her sanity. "Well i am working on San Venganza. So legend has it..."

"Skip it. I know the legend. What about it?"

"Well i am searching about Blackheart."

Kofi's expression changed. Grim painted his face.

"Zee blackheart?" He asked, his voice concerned.

"Yes i think so..." Angel said nervously.

"Where did you get that name?" Kofi asked.

"In the legend." She lied.

Kofi's piercing eyes studied Angel intently. Finally he sighed and looked at the counter slab.

"Well?" Angel asked.

Kofi looked at her. "He is a demon. The son of the Satan. He is a very powerful demon. No one surpasses his power, except the Satan of course. Very hard to summon and very dangerous to have terms with. His one touch enough to kill you."

Angel shivered. She had felt his touch last night. But by gods grace she was still very much alive.

She looked up to meet Kofi concerned look.

"What is it Angel?" Kofi asked. "You look afraid."

"Well these stuff do give you the creeps, don't they?" Angel said. Kofi still looked unconvinced.

"Anyways, just tell me one thing. What happens if he stalks someone? That should be enough for my project." Angel said, trying to sound professional.

"He ends up dead. Or worse..." Kofi said.

Angel didn't even want to know what could be worse. "If Blackheart sets his eyes on someone his should start counting his days. Better give this one up Angel. It's too dangerous. Too much tampering in this matter can be fatal."

The bell on the top of the door jingled as more customers entered.

"Be careful Angel." Kofi said grimly and went off to attend the customers.

Angel sat there paralyzed.

'No.' She thought. 'Isn't this what you wanted? To be stalked by an entity. It would be the ultimate experience. I will get to the bottom of this. I am not afraid of you. Demon or not, I will find out who you are and what you want. You will tell me. Tonight everything will be settled. Once and for all.'

Under her breath she said a prayer. The cross that rested or her chest felt ice cold. She opened her eyes and stared at the coffee. She had lost her appetite.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks a lot to InkJet7 and Digimon emperor x for your reviews... It means a lot to me... you guys rock...<strong>

**-Suger :-D**


	4. The summoning

**There you go! After all those wonderful and encouraging reviews I just had to step down from the gallows. You see Exam was holding a colossal size Excaliber on my neck. "Any last wishes?" He asked. "Can I check my fanficion account plz?"I said "Alright." He replied. I checked and i was like how my goodness. I turned to him and said,"Can we do this gallows thing later, I just have to upload new charter." "Alright, I gotta go to. Bathroom."**

**So here I am and here is my new chapter...**

**But before that, I want to thank Digimon Emperor X, InkJetUnlimited42, LokiLover, ., InAMoment, milerz the narwall, GothikFaery94 and teamxtrek for all those lovely reviews. And thankyou all reading my story and for all the hits.**

**Alright, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Angel glanced at Monica from behind the book and then shifted her glance at Harvey. Both of them snuggled close to each other talking passionately. She fidgeted in her seat.<p>

"Monica, i was wondering..." She started to say.

"Did you say something?" Monica asked, pulling at Harvey's blonde hair.

Angel sighed. " I was saying, it's been a long time since you two had gone out. Maybe you guys should hang out tonight. You know... Its been ages since you guys had a date."

Both Harvey and Monica turned to look at Angel. Angel felt dumb under there WTF look.

"Hey i was just suggesting..." Angel said.

"Well actually its not a bad idea but i don't want to leave you alone..." Monica started to say.

"No no. Please don't worry about me. I will be fine. You guys go. I am insisting." Angel cut her across and stopped quickly when she thought she might have given herself away. But the damage was done.

"Why are you shooing us away?" Harvey asked.

"What are you playing at Angel?" Monica asked. "Why are you trying to shove us out?"

"No no. I am not. It's just you were complaining yesterday that Harvey doesn't take you anywhere so..."

"As far as I remember i never said that yesterday." Monica said. Then her glance shifted to the book she was holding. Her eyes grew wide.

"Don't tell me you are planning THAT!" She cried pointing that the title of the book.

Harvey scrutinized at the title but Angel hid it. Harvey gave her a piercing look and snatched the book from her hand.

"How..to..summon.. a.. WHAT THE FUCK! ANGEL!" He screamed. "Are you out of you FUCKING MIND?"

'DAMN DAMN DAMN!' Angel thought. "No no no. Its got nothing to do with that. I was just reading it to pass my time."

"You read this shit to pass your time." Harvey screamed again.

"Are you planning to lose your life or what?" Monica said feebly, who till now was too stunned to say anything. Angel gulped. She had to do something fast. "No..." She started to say, "I was planning to lose something else."

Both of them looked at her. It took them sometime to catch what she was saying.

"With a demon?" Monica asked.

"Oh my god, no!" Angel protested. "Come on guys nothing paranormal in this matter. Trust me."

Both of them looked a little relieved. "Look guys Kofi is coming over..."

Monica let out a girlish giggle. "Oh so you have been going out with Kofi... Alright we will go."

Angel realized what they were thinking. "No no.. Listen that's not..."

"No no that's ok... We understand. You will need privacy and lots of it." Harvey said. "Maybe we should go out Monica."

"I think too." Monica said. " I will get my jacket." She winked at Angel and went inside.

"Be careful. You know what i mean." Harvey said and winked.

"GOD. There's been a horrible misun..." Angel started to say.

"Come on honey lets bail before Kofi comes." Monica said. She hugged Angel and pushed Harvey out of the apartment door.

Angel sighed and sat down on the couch. She made mental note clear Kofi of the thing tomorrow, IF she got to see tomorrow. She looked at the clock. 5 to 10. Surely those two lovebirds were going to Harvey's apartment to have some joys. She stretched herself on the couch. She thought what will happen if her best friend found her dead in the apartment tomorrow. Her heart started to race. She took deep breath and said sorry to her friends. She took the book lying on the floor. No. This felt to crappy. She would call upon him in her way. She complete lay on the couch and closed her eyes. She called his name. Images of him floated into her mind. Her heart was racing. As time went on she started to relax. She didn't feel frightened. Surprisingly she longed to see him. Once more she wanted to feel his touch. She wanted to hear his voice. She wanted to look into his eyes. She wanted her company. She wanted him. She breath intensified but it spoke of passion not fear.

"You are playing a dangerous game." A voice as smooth as silk and as deep as the rolling of thunder met her ear. Her eyes flew open. She looked to her side to see blackheart sitting on the tea table, his knees inches away from her shoulder, looking at her intently. Surprisingly again, she was not afraid.

"You are here." She said. The tenderness in her voice hit Blackheart.

He was taken aback by the smoothness and intoxication in her voice. He stared at her for a while. Angel continued to stare back at him. It took her a few moment to realize that it was the Prince of Hell sitting in front of her. Kofi's words suddenly bumped into his mind and all her intoxication exploded crashing her into the cold reality. She jerked up into a sitting position. Blackheart was still studying her curiously. There was a silent question in his eyes when her smoothness suddenly turned into fear.

"You are here..." She said again, but this time her voice no longer had the elation.

"And you are afraid." Blackheart said calmly.

The words read in the book banged in the interior of her head. 'Don't be afraid. Fear will make you vulnerable.'

"I am not." She said on instinct.

Blackheart sighed. "No need to keep in mind what the books say. I am not here to hurt you. I am here at your call. And i think i might need to keep some answers ready." There was a chuckle in his eyes.

Angel gulped. He could read minds.

"Of course i can read minds. How else do you think we come to know what you mortals desire." Blackheart said a little wearily.

"Would you stop that?" Angel protested this time. The mind reading thing was becoming a little awkward.

He laughed this time. "Forgive me. I am demon after all. I do not know human etiquette."

Angel was stuck for a moment on his laugh. His crystal clear voice echoed in the apartment. It was true after all that Lucifer was the most beautiful creature of all creation. This was not Lucifer but his son none the less. Or was he?

"Are you... I mean... you are... Mephistopheles is your father." It sounded more like a statement then a question which brought back the burning sensation of revenge inside Blackheart. He looked to his feet.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT NAME!" His demonic voice commanded.

This was Angel's first experience of a demonic voice and she felt as if the soul was being sucked up from her. Scared to death she opened her mouth to say sorry, but she had lost her voice. Blackheart didn't have to read his mind this time. Her face was enough to show her fear. He eased up immediately.

"Oh i..." The words got stuck in his throat. "I... I am sorry... I didn't... i didn't mean to scare you..." Blackheart apologized for the first time in his life.

Angel couldn't meet his eyes. She was too afraid even to look up. For some unknown reason, her nervous maneuver was pricking him.

"Look at me." He said. Angel peeped through her lashes. "Please don't be afraid." He said again. Angel looked up a bit. Blackheart looked at her face. Never had he seen so serene a face. Angel opened her mouth to say something. "Wait." Blackheart said. Angel looked at him questioningly. "Hold that expression. You are looking magnificent. I have never seen anyone look so beautiful when in fear."

All the blood in her body rushed to his face. She blushed furiously. Blackheart laughed. "You are such a fascinating creature." Angel laughed this time. "Do i amuse you?" Angel asked.

"Lot." Blackheart said tenderly. Angel's heart was racing faster than a F-1 car. A question bumped into her mind but she hesitated.

"Please ask what you wish. Don't hesitate." Blackheart said to her closing the distance between them a little.

"Are you... are you real? Or are you just a apparition? A dream?" Angel asked.

"I am as real as you Angel." He said. Her name sounded more exquisite in his tongue. Angel was not convinced. What if she was dreaming?

Blackheart laughed at her thought. "You can touch me and see for yourself."

Angel hesitated but soon her curiosity got the better of her. She reached over to touch him but stop remembering what Kofi had said, what had happened in san venganza. Blackheart sighed. He took her hand and placed it on his cheek. He skin was cold. Very cold. But this time it didn't burn her. She moved her fingers over the lines of his cheek down his chin. His skin felt like velvet to her touch. Blackheart was savoring every moment. The warmth of Angel's touch was seeping deep into his skin. The sound of heavy breath mixed with beating hearts created a soulful symphony. Blackheart couldn't resist. He reached out and cupped her face in his hands. He felt as if he had plunged his hands into a river of warm clear water. Everything was forgotten as sun rays and ice came into contact. Blackheart leaned forward. They were just a hair's breath away. Blackheart lips hovered over Angel's waiting to claim. Breaths mangled with each other. 'Almost...'Angel thought, her fear gone completely. 'Almost...almost...'

He could read her mind loud and clear. 'Almost...almost...almost...'

'Remember who you are...' A grim voice echoed in Blackheart's mind. His eyes flew open. He jerked away from Angel. Angel too snapped back to senses. But the bubbling in her stomach did not end. Due to some unknown she felt hurt. Blackheart looked away quickly when their eyes met.

"I must go." Blackheart said, dejection eminent in his voice. He walked fast out of the room towards the door. Angel half ran behind him.

"Wait!" She said. Blackheart was already at the door. He stopped and turned.

"You will be back." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. And to Blackheart it was an undeniable truth. He will be back. No matter how much he tried he will have to come back here someday. And he would.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Keep reading. Next one's coming up soon...<strong>

**-Sugar :D**


	5. Daddy Dearest

**Poor Exam's still in bathroom so here you go another chapter. **

**I have put Blackheart in quite a jeopardy. My bad. Sorry Blacky, had to do it. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>He walked fast. As fast as his legs could carry. Away from the place where his heart wanted to stay. What an irritating thing was this heart. But he couldn't stay. The voice. It scared him. Not for his life but for Angel's. No, he shouldn't be afraid. He can't be afraid. He is the king of hell.<p>

"Not you my son. I am the king of hell." A malicious, dark voice said from behind.

The voice like fire to gasoline sparked rage inside Blackheart. His handsome face subsided and his demonic face returned. His aura surfaced sending surges of dark energy everywhere. Any man would have been sucked of his soul if he came in contact with such powerful aura. But the old man in question was not just any old man.

Blackheart turned to the speaker and cocked his head. He laughed maliciously. The horrific laughter reverberated amplified to match the rolling of thunder.

"Hello father..." It was as if the entire hell was screeching together in his voice. "Long time no see."

The old man laughed. "I see my presence enrages you. Please i am only here to share some pleasantries."

Blackheart laughed. "Hah! I know you better old man. You are here for the sake of curiosity."

"You are right. I am curious." Mephistopheles admitted. "How did you survive my rider?"

"Your mongrel just burned the souls inside me. But must i remind you that i need no soul to depend on for my life?" Blackheart laughed. " I was Legion. Now i am Blackheart again. But it is a pity though. All those souls, all that power, destroyed for nothing." He laughed maniacally.

"And you think i will let you live after that." Mephistopheles said calmly. "You dared to take what was mine. You dared to defy me."

"What are you going to do old man? Let loose you mongrel again. As far as i know your frankenstein turned against you. And you have become weak. But i am still the same."

"No?" The Devil said in false surprise. "Then how come I can feel something different about you? I can hear a bothersome sound in you. And smell a petty air of softness hanging about."

Blackheart looked in confusing. "What are you blabbering about?"

"What can bring about such a change? I wonder..." Mephistopheles said, circling him like a panther about to attack his prey. "Must be something good." He stopped abruptly and smiled the malicious smile again. "Ah... A woman..."

Blackheart staggered. "No..." He thought.

"No?" Mephistopheles asked, showing false confusion. " But it is very eminent in your mind, my son." He looked down and shook his head. "Of all the creatures must you chose a lowly human."

Blackheart's chest thumped. Did he find out about angel?

"Angel?" Mephistopheles raised an eyebrow. "See what you have become? A low life incubus. What a shame." He spat. "You let that whore seduce you to her bed."

This time Blackheart reacted "HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed, sending dark energy so powerful that it knocked Mephistopheles of his feet. He flew through the air but before he hit the ground, he vanished. Blackheart stood in the alley heaving, trying to regain his composure, tie down his anger.

A voice rang through the alley, "If i were you, i would stay away from her. Fo her well being."

A demonic laughter rung through the alley.

Kofi woke up with a jolt. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He jumped of his bed and walked out to the balcony. Maybe he was just freaking out for nothing. He went back to the kitchen. A glass of milk might help him relax. He opened the refrigerator. Damn it. No milk. Ah a can of beer will have to do. He grabbed the can and went to his room. The cell lay on the table. He clicked it. Five messages. He went through them just to put his mind to something. He got stuck on one particular message. It was from Monica.

"Be-easy-on-her-you-are-her-first-big-fella-thumbsup-she-just-told-us?" Kofi looked up in confusion. "Who told what?" He looked back to the message. "Whose first? What first?" Kofi scratched his head. Was she talking about Angel. Angel's first? First what? Boyfriend? The thought cheered Kofi immensely. But then again something pricked him. Why was Monica telling him this? Maybe Angel didn't want to tell it herself. Maybe she was shy. But wouldn't Monica have been clearer if that was the case. And if Angel didn't want him to know wouldn't have she told her to keep it a secret. This half message told him that Monica that she was talking about something he ought to have known. Why did he have a feeling that there was more to it than he thought?

"Oh you are thinking too much." Kofi mumbled to himself. He shook his head in agreement to himself. "But you better tell her quick before someone else takes her." He laughed. He had a feeling Angel was into him too. That what he felt was not one sided. "You better pick up some guts before she gets tired of waiting a makes out with some gasbags from her research work." Kofi laughed again. He closed his eyes and went back in time to this morning repeating their conversation in his head. He was drifting to sleep when suddenly a thought made him jump up. How the hell did she came to know the name Blackheart. His heart thumped. There was noway she could have found it out from any book. Was she being stalked? He remembered how he had come to know about Blackheart. Years ago, in the most desperate situation of life, an old man had approached him to make a deal. To hunt down someone for the exchange of he wanted. That someone was Blackheart.

"You could be the richest, the most powerful man on this planet. All i ask is that you do me a simple errand and i will give you whatever you want?"

"And what do I have to do?"

"All you have to do it sign this contract."

"I ain't selling any organ old man."

"I am not asking for your organs. All i ask is... you soul, temporarily."

Kofi laughed. "Oh i get it. Sure."

"You will be my rider and hunt down a demon called Blackheart for me and bring him back to hell"

"And who are you? Mephistopheles ?"

"Yes i am..." The man vanished to thin air. "Take you time to think. You have the day..."

Kofi pulled his hair. He grabbed the phone a dialed Angel's number. It buzzed for a long time. No reply.

"Shit!" Kofi screamed and threw the phone to the feet of his bed. There goes sleep for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>All I gotta say is Read and Review.. Love you all...<strong>

**-Sugar :D**


	6. Mine!

**I guess Exam is suffering from a bad case of diarrehea. Poor dear... Anyways that give me the chance to put one another chapter. Kofi's coming into broad view in this one...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Angel stood in the kitchen staring out of the window. Last night she almost had her first kiss. That too with a demon.<p>

"You are going nuts." Angel said to herself. "You are playing a dangerous game Angel."

"Yes you are!" She heard a scream behind her. Oh crap!

Angel turned to face Monica. Monica stood in her last night cloths, her hair disheveled, her face livid with anger.

"You are back early." Angel said, trying to sound normal.

"Don't act innocent." Monica shouted. "Kofi called this morning telling me that he wasn't supposed to meet you."

"Well you got the wrong Kofi." Angel said. "I was talking about a guy from our institute. He was helping me out for my assignment."

"I didn't know you knew another Kofi." Monica asked sardonically.

"I know another Monica too. I will introduce you two someday." Angel said and turned towards the window.

"Don't lie to me Angel. You were trying to summon what ever you are working on weren't you? Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"No please, listen. I was thinking about starting on my presentation and it included a lot of horrific discussions and i know how you react to all this, so i wanted the house to myself last night. But unfortunately Kofi didn't turn up. So i just went to bed early."

Monica fixed Angel with a glare. "You better call Kofi. He is freaking out bad. Thinks you are in danger."

Angel's heart thumped. Had Kofi found out something about Blackheart?

"Ok." Angel said. She went back to her room and picked up her phone. Thirteen missed calls from Kofi. Man he must be really worried. She dialed his number and waited for an answer. A tensed Kofi picked up the phone.

"OH thank god! Angel you alright?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah i am. Why are you so stressed?" Angel asked.

"Look, Angi. We gotta meet." Kofi said.

" 'K.. I am coming in a minute." Angel said and clicked of the phone. She grabbed her jacket and her backpack and walked out of the room. "Monica i am off."

"Where are you going?" Monica demanded.

"To see Kofi." Angel said.

"I will drop you." Monica said.

"Hey its ok... i.."

"Look i have been really worried sick about you and i want to make sure that you reach where you say you wanna go."

"Oh alright it won't do any harm." Angel said and left the room. Monica followed her out grabbing her car keys.

Monica was silent throughout the drive. Angel kept her fingers crossed hoping that Monica would not start her interrogation again. Luckily she didn't and just dropped her in front of Kofi's coffee shop and drove away without a single word.

"Great." Angel thought. "Silent treatment."

She pushed the door open. As usual the bell on the top of the door jingled and as unusual Kofi came running and wrapped her in a tight hug. Angel stood stunned.

"Oh god Angel i was so damn worried." He said.

"Uh Kofi," Angel said. "I can't breath."

"Oh sorry." Kofi said, letting her go. "I have been a nervous wreck all night. Why didn't you answer my call?" He demanded.

"I had kept my phone in silent mode. I had fallen asleep. Maybe that's why i didn't notice your calls. Sorry." Angel explained.

Kofi humped. He took her by hand and dragged her to a nearby table.

"You gotta answer me some questions." Kofi said seriously.

"On one condition. One steaming cup of cappuccino first." Angel said trying to lighten the mood.

"This is no joke Angel." kofi said sternly. "Where did you get the name Blackheart?"

Angel's head went blank. "I got in a book." She lied.

"Last time you said you got that in the legend."

"And i found the legend in the book."

"And what would you say if i said that the name of Blackheart in not mentioned in the legend?" Kofi said.

'Dead meat.' Angel thought.

"You must have missed it." Angel said.

"Don't lie to me Angel." Kofi hissed.

"I am not lying." Angel protested.

"Angel the Legend of San Venganza only tell about the damnation of souls living in the once prosperous town. It tells about how the devil turned them against each other. Blackheart's not mentioned anywhere. The son of the devil has no role in the legend until the last one year."

Angel's heart was kicking into her chest. She should have been more careful.

The damage was done but something had to be said. " Then how come you know about him so much?" She demanded.

"You want to know how i came to know about Blackheart?' Kofi asked grimly. " Years ago, when i didn't have a dime in my pocket and my sister dying of Thalassemia an Old man had approached me. He promised to give me every treasure in this world, every power a man could possibly have in exchange of simple task. I had to hunt down a demon. That demon was Blackheart." Kofi let his words sink in. He looked at Angel's expression and the continued. "Blackheart was after the contract of San Venganza which was fabled to have been stolen by Carter Slade. He wanted the contract for himself. he wanted to surpass his father in power and had escaped hell for that. His father, enraged, approached me, a desperate soul he could use. I had to sign a contract. That would entrust him my soul, which he would return to me if i fulfilled the terms of the contract. I was to kill Blackheart and bring the contract to the old man, to the Devil."

Angel gasped at this. And that was her mistake.

"Sounds familiar does it?" Kofi asked.

Angel shook her head. Kofi took her hand. "Did you sign the contract Angel?" Kofi asked.

"No." Angel said, truthfully.

Kofi sighed. "During the nights Angel, in presence of evil, the spirit of vengeance awakens. The one who has sold his soul to the devil shall pay for his sin. He shall have to do the bidding of Devil. He shall have to be... the ghost rider."

"What is a ghost rider?" Angel asked.

Kofi heaved a bit, relieved. "You don't know what a ghost rider is?"

"No. Honestly i don't." Angel said.

"That means you didn't make the deal." Kofi said.

"Of course not. Do i look like i made the deal?" Angel said earnestly.

"I guess not." Kofi said.

"Kofi?" Angel started to ask, thinking it was a way to personal question to ask. "Did you make the deal?"

"Do i look like i made the deal?" Kofi asked smiling.

"I guess not." Angel said.

He smiled and looked at Angel contentedly, his hand still wrapped around hers. Angel realized this. She blushed and pulled back her hand, but Kofi didn't let go.

"Well are you going to tell me about the ghost rider?" Angel said.

"Probably not." Kofi said.

"Oh come on." Angel pushed.

"Nope. Its not something you shouldn't know. For your own good." Kofi said, his eyes never leaving Angel's face. She felt really awkward under his gaze.

"I better go." Angel said.

"Already?" Kofi asked, his face fallen.

"Yeah gotta meet Professor Myers. About my assignment." Angel said picking up her bag and heading for the door. She was about to walk out when Kofi suddenly grabbed her arm holding her back. Angel turned and looked at him. Kofi came close to her and did something he had never done before. He kissed her forehead and hugged her, his hands tracing her long auburn hair to her back.

"Be careful love." He said and let go of her. Angel was to stunned for the moment. She just looked at him once and then exited through the door, thinking what happened.

Kofi watched her go. His heart was bubbling with excitement. He wished he could feel her lips but that would have been too much for the start. Angel looked flushed about it. He decided to take that for a good sign. He smiled but soon it vanished. He felt a very strange aura in the shop. And chill stole over the place. Kofi was practically shivering. One moment ago he wished that he could escape the heat of the shop and now he felt as if he had entered the frizzer room. Creepy. He shrugged it of and returned to the counter.

Blackheart stood there watching Kofi, his face livid with anger.

'How dare he?' He thought. 'How dare he touch his Angel?' He wished he could just rip his head off his neck. Yes it would be too easy. The shop was empty and no one would notice.

"Ooh.. jealous much." He heard someone say. He looked up to see Kofi looking at him. Blackheart stood there surprised.

"Look behind you gasbag." Kofi said.

Blackheart turned to see himself reflected in a decorative mirror just behind him. Blackheart laughed and made himself visible.

"Smart." He said walking up to the counter and sitting down. "Smart. And daring." He said.

"Daring?" Kofi asked, a mischievous smile of his face.

"Daring to touch her in front of me." Blackheart said.

"Is it now?" Kofi said. " I just did what i should have done ages ago."

"And you didn't fear the consequences." Blackheart asked.

"Who should i be afraid of? You?" Kofi laughed. "No matter what you want you can't hurt me demon. And you know that too."

"Do I?" Blackheart asked looking amused.

"Where there is death, there is devil. Killing me will start an alert in your father's GPS. And he will come looking for you. And as far as i remember your relationship with your daddy dearest isn't so good."

That had not struck Blackheart. Even though it pained him a lot to accept it but he was right.

"You know what? If you try anymore of your daring act i will cease to care." Blackheart said.

"So cute. Its sad that Angel loves me instead of you. And anyways, she is the purest thing in this world. You are not ever worth the attention she is giving you." Kofi spat.

Blackheart sized up to him. "Just stay well ten feet away from her. You touch her one more time and i promise you it will be the last thing you do." Blackheart said fiercely.

"She is my girl, demon. Don't tell me what i can do and what i can't. She is mine and I could throw her down and kiss her from head to toe if..."

Blackheart grabbed him by his collar before he could finish. This mortal had tried his patients way too far and the last comment he made about Angel kicked up all his contained rage.

"You think Angel likes you? Then wait for her to say the words." He said, fury blazing in his eyes.

"Oh yeah? And she will." Kofi said, firmly.

"We will see about that." Blackheart said.

He let go of his collar and stormed out of the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh the brawls of love huh... Hope you liked it. Keep reading yo'all...<strong>

**-Sugar... :D**


	7. Death Deception

**Oh yeah, make some noise people. The big daddy of the evil heroes is here... This chapter has got some blows for you so... beware...**

* * *

><p>"Aaagh." Angel screamed and threw the book to the foot of her bed. Seven days. Its been seven days since she had last seen Blackheart. She tried to summon him again but he didn't return. She tried the same trick at the beginning but she ended up falling asleep. Then she tried sitting throughout the night concentrating on blackheart. When that didn't work, she tried all kinds of voodoo spells and enchantments. Then last night, frustrated beyond limits she rushed out into the balcony and screamed out "Blackheart". Nothing happened excluding the fact that she had to give a lot of explanations to Monica.<p>

"I give up." Angel said to herself. "He is gone and he is not coming back."

She lay back on her bed looking up at the ceiling. 'Am i missing him?' She thought. She visibly shook her head. 'Its for my presentation that's it.' She turned and closed her eyes. The face of Blackheart played over her mind. She opened her eyes and sat up abruptly. She shook her head vigorously this time. Then again lay back and closed her eyes.

'Great.' She thought. 'Again the same thought.'

"What's wrong with you?" She said out loud.

"That's what i have been asking you for the past few weeks." Angel sat up to see Monica standing at the doorway. "What's got into you?" She asked as she entered the room and sat on the bed facing Angel. Angel sighed and decided to tell her a slightly edited version of what was happening to her.

"There's this guy..." Angel began. "I met him a few weeks ago, in colorado." She wasn't going to be precise about the exact location. "After that we have met twice. But i haven't seen him for the last seven days and I'm..."

"Pissed off, worried and restless?" Monica finished, a wide grin on her face.

"Well yes..." Angel said

"And what about the guy? I mean did he seem... interested in you? In anyway?" Monica asked.

"Well yeah kind of..." Angel left out the almost-kiss session.

"Oh my god girl you are in love." Monica said happily.

"No i am not. I can't be. Not with him." Angel said before she could stop herself.

"Why not?" Monica asked

"I mean we just met. I don't even know him well." Angel said.

"That's called love at first sight." Monica said.

'More like, killed at first sight.' Angel thought. But then again she did feel unconditionally attracted to him.

"At last. Congratulations." Monica said happily and hugged Angel tightly. "This is great. I have to tell Harvey." Monica took out her cell phone and walked out of the room.

'Great.' Angel thought. 'Of all the creatures in three worlds you fall for a demon. This ain't gonna be pretty.'

Angel smiled and rolled over he side feeling strangely happy. She sat up and looked out of the window. The sun was setting. But there was still light in the sky. Maybe she should go out for a walk or something. She stretched her leg when suddenly her phone started to ring. She picked it up without seeing the number.

"Hello.."

"Hi there chick."

"Hi Kofi."

"Angel, I have been thinking, i should let you know about the San Venganza incident. Might help you with your project. Why don't you come over?"

"That's great. I'll be there right away."

"Kk. See ya.."

"Bye.."

'Wow this was a lucky break.' Angel thought happily and headed for the bathroom.

No one noticed that the phone was switched off.

"Hiya Kofi." Angel said, happily walking into the cafe.

"Hiya chick." Kofi replied. "Haven't seen you around for a while."

"Yeah, been awfully busy." Angel replied.

"So what brings little miss Angel here today?" Kofi asked.

Angel looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean 'what brings me here today'? You called me."

"What?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah. Didn't you just call me and ask me to come here. You said you will tell me about the San Venganza incident." Angel said.

"What? I didn't call you." Kofi said.

"Don't lie Kofi. It was you. I can recognise you voice anywhere." Angel said.

"I am not lying." Kofi said.

"Don't try to scare me. I will show you my call record." Angel said as she took out her phone. She clicked it.

"Strange i don't remember switching in off." Angel said. Then her heart gave a thump. She had switched her phone last night and hadn't touched it since. The only time she used her phone was to attend Kofi's phone call. If the phone was switched off, how did the phone ring? She looked up at Kofi.

"What is it?" Kofi asked, tensed.

"Nothing i think my phone's battery is low." Angel said, switching on her phone. She went through her call list but couldn't find the number. In fact there was no call dialed, recieved or missed since last night.

"Some one prancked with me..." Angel tried to put away her phone.

Kofi snatched her phone and went through her call list and looked at her. Angel tried to look away. "Something's wrong and I know you know it." Kofi said.

"What are you saying?" Angel said, looking away.

Kofi took her by her arm and made her look at him. "How long has Blackheart following you?"

"What?" Angel asked, flabergasted.

"How long has he been haunting you?"

"What are you talking about?" Angel said trying to get away from him, but Kofi kept her held tight.

"You know exactly what i am talking about. Since you returned from San Venganza all you have been talking about is Blackheart. Now i know why."

Angel continued to look at him.

"He has been following you since you came back, isn't he? Reminding you of his presence all the time." Kofi went on. "Don't lie."

"How do you know?" Angel said, unable to contain anymore, unable to fake.

Kofi laughed. "That demon was here too."

"What?" Angel asked surprised.

Kofi lightly caressed her cheek with the back of his finger. Angel tried to move away. "Kofi what are you.."

"Why do you always shy away from me?" Kofi said, he voice passionate.

"Why was he here?" Angel asked trying to distract him.

Kofi sighed. He took both of her hands in his and half sat on a nearby table. "That day when I kissed you..." Angel fidgeted a bit. "He came here to threaten me to stay away from you." He came closer to her. "But one thing he is hoping fo nothing. That you would fall for him." Angel's heart gave a happy thug. "But he didn't know you already have fallen for someone."

Angel looked at him questioningly. "Why hide anymore Angel?" Kofi said cupping her face with his hand. "You know and I know. It's time to let the world know." He said and kissed her. Angel couln't react momentarily but soon regained her senses and pushed Kofi off her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Angel demanded, livid and revolted.

Kofi looked hurt. "What? Angel i love you."

"But I don't. You are a friend to me, i never saw you as a lover." Angel said.

"Angel, I know you love me. It's the demon for whom you are unable to accept it. It's all for that sick, fucking, son of.."

"No." Angel cut him across. "He has nothing to do with it. It's what i feel. And next if you want to kiss a girl, wait for her to say the words" Angel shouted, disgusted.

Kofi laughed this time. "Now i see. he possessed you. He is making you say these." Kofi came closer to her, trying to hug her.

"Stay away from me Kofi." She said and ran out of the coffee, tears painting her face.

'What's taking her so long?' He thought angrily.

He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on what was going inside the shop. 'Alright,' He thought. 'He is just talking to her. Good.'

But Blackheart couldn't push away the feeling that he was up to something else. He kept his focus on Kofi, trying to anticipate his move. He saw him grab Angel's hand. His aura started to flare up. He felt anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He felt that Angel wasn't comfortable.

'I am hoping for you own good that this is as far as you would go.' He thought.

If Angel had loved Kofi back, Blackheart would have left her to it. But Angel didn't. He knew she didn't. He had felt her mind, felt her soul. And Kofi's indecent advances were very, very disrespectful. And Blackheart couldn't stand a single word against his Angel.

He laughed. 'My Angel…' He thought. How this girl had changed him so much in such a short time. He smiled again. But soon his smile changed into fury as he felt Kofi finally crossing his limits. He burst up completely, livid in anger and advanced towards the shop. But suddenly somebody grabbed him by his shoulder and whirled him into the ally. Blackheart few through the air and collided with the opposite wall and crumpled down. Somehow he stood up and looked at his attacker.

"You again!" He growled in anger.

"Where there is that gruesome," The skull headed monster cocked his head. "There is the ghost rider."

"Look I am no time to deal with you." Blackheart said trying to walk past him, but the ghost rider again grabbed him by the shoulder.

This time Blackheart reacted. He grabbed the wrist of the arm on shoulder and twisted it jerking it out. Johnny whirled out and landed on his back. Blackheart grabbed his neck and kept him locked in a steel grip. The flame covering Johnny's head started to turn black, as is a poison was spreading in them.

"I already have enough to worry about. I don't want you to come littering on my trail. Now if you come sniffing after me again I am gonna knock that glass skull of your filthy spine." Blackheart said fiercely and threw him to the wall.

When he stood up he could see Angel emerging from the shop, tearful, but visibly unharmed. Blackheart sighed a relief when a punch hit his ear. He turned and hauled an punch at Johnny when suddenly he tensed. Even Johnny stopped. Because the air was suddenly filled with an unmistaken stench. The surrounding temperature dropped 10* or more. It spoke of death. It spoke of the Devil. Blackheart turned towards the street and froze. The devil stood laughing maliciously on a rampaging cargo truck.

Angel couldn't see the road clearly. Tears blurred her vision badly. She fervently wiped her eyes and started to cross the road. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She felt robbed. She felt mutilated. She was almost half way through the crossing when she heard a defending honk. She turned and was instantly blinded by the headlights of truck inches away from her. On instincts she curled into an ball and then…. Black.


	8. Give in to love

**So sorry to all the readers for being so patient with me. School works has been running all time high and my spirits are all time low... But finally i got a chance to type it in. A part of this chapter is inspired from a true life incident but luckily not mine... Any guesses which?**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>She could here something. Deep breath? Yes. Someone was breathing heavily. No... Maybe it was just her. She couldn't see anything. Everything was black. Something was tightly wrapped around her body. She couldn't breath well. She blinked. Once, twice, thrice. Slowly the view became clear. If you call it a view that is. She could only make out a black fabric pressed tightly to her face. She tried to look up. She couldn't.<p>

"I thought..." Someone said, the voice shaken. " I thought I had lost you."

She knew the voice. "Angel... Angel are you alright?" She heard him say. He was shaking her now.

"Angel!" He shouted.

Angel snapped into her stepped away. She looked around. She was standing. Angel looked around trying to gather her wits. How did she survive that? What happened. She looked at the person standing in front of her.

"What is..." But she couldn't complete her question.

Blackheart pulled her into a suffocating embrace again. Angel looked over his shoulder. By the view she could see, she understood she was on the top of a building. Did she... did she dream all that? The light, the truck, Kofi? No, it was real. It was all real. Blackheart saved her from that truck and brought her here. She didn't know how but there could be no other explanation. She closed her eyes and wound her arms around him that till now were too numb to be moved. She felt him shaking. He was afraid. Afraid to lose her. He cared for her.

She remembered what kofi had said. 'But one thing he is hoping for nothing. That you would fall for him.'

A smiled painted Angel's face. Blackheart pulled her away but held her arms looking at her from head to toe, making sure that she was unharmed.

"I am glad you are alright." He said. He sounded relieved.

"Thanks to you." Angel said tenderly and cupped his face with her smiled and placed his hand on hers.

He held it and brought it to his lips. He kissed the palm of her hand. Angel came closer to him.

"I am glad you are back." Angel touched her cheek.

"I was never gone." Angel smiled ear to ear. A tear slipped down her face.

She looked down and then looked into his eyes. Their foreheads were touching.

'This would never end...' Angel thought, but she had spoken all to soon. Blackheart suddenly moved away from her. Angel looked away questioningly.

"Go." Blackheart said.

"What?" Angel said, confused.

"You are safe now." Blackheart said, stiffly.

"Go home."

"Blackheart what wrong? I..." Angel said coming closer to him but Blackheart pushed her away.

"Don't." He said, looking felt hysteric.

"Why? Do I burn you?"

Blackheart didn't reply.

"GOD!" Angel screamed. "What is wrong with you? One moment you are to afraid to let me go and the next you are pushing me away. What are you trying to do?"

Blackheart looked at her, still silent.

Angel stood up straight, her face strewn with tears. "I see. I revolt you, don't I? You just can't speak your heart because i am a human, isn't it? Then why didn't you just let the truck crush me. It would have saved you all this misery."

"Angel that's not..." Blackheart started to say but Angel cut him off.

"Then WHAT IS? If the truck had crushed me it would have been easier for both of us. It would have saved me this pain and it would have saved of all this regret."

"You think i regret saving you?" Blackheart asked miserably.

"Yes I do!" Angel screamed. "Why are you doing this? Look at the mess i am in. Why are you playing with me?"

Angel broke down to heavy sobs and started backing away. Something caught her leg and she tripped, over the edge but Blackheart grabbed her by her hand and pulled her up fiercely. He pushed her to a wall.

"Would you at least watch where you are going?" He said fiercely.

Angel was trying to push him of her.

"Angel stop being so miserable." Blackheart screamed.

"It is you who made me miserable." Angel said through her sob. "You landed me in this mess. You..."

"You're in a mess? YOU'RE IN A MESS?" Blackheart screamed. "And you think i am having a time of my life? I tried to kill you but i couldn't. I tried to stay away from you but i can't. When I tried to be with you my father threatens to kill you and does so even when i am not around. Another man tries to claim to and i can't do anything about it. The girl i love thinks I find her revolting. And each time I come closer to her, i am reminded of what i am, i am reminded that i don't deserve her." Blackheart looked at Angel tenderly. "I don't push you away because i find you revolting. It is because i find myself revolting."

Angel had calmed down and she was looking awestruck at Blackheart.

"I can't deny it Angel. I am in love with you. But I shouldn't be. Neither should you."

Angel had started sobbing again. "No... No don't leave... don't..."

"I won't." Blackheart said. "I can't." A tear fooled him and slipped down his cheek. "This is not supposed to happen, you know. It's a sin."

"I don't care." Angel said. "I am already hell bound for dabbling in all sort of supernatural stuff."

Blackheart laughed a watery laugh.

"Come on, Blackheart. You're a demon. I am a human. We are both good at committing sins. We will make it through."

Blackheart moved a stray hair from her face. "There would be no turing back Angel. And it's going to be a rough ride."

"I can handle that." Angel said. "As long as you are with me."

"I have to be with you. I have never seen anyone so prone to life threatening idiocy." Blackheart laughed and hugged him tight.

"I love you." Angel said.

"I love you too." blackheart said and placed a kiss on her head.

"See I don't burn." Angel said, happily.

"Who knew?" Blackheart said teasingly.

Angel laughed and pushed her head in his chest, sighing contentedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for all those lovely alerts and hits and reviews... Thank you so much... And I would specially love to thank my friends for sticking up with me... Hey wo... wait up.. this ain't the end... The best is yet to come...<strong>

**-Sugar :D**


	9. Author's apology

NOT A PART OF EXISTING STORY

please be patient and read the following letter. I dedicated this to all my readers. Its an apology letter to all my readers.

* * *

><p>To my dearest readers<p>

First of all, thank you soooooooo much for all this support and love for my story. I haven't updated in one whole year (pleading guilty). So it seems so surreal that my story is still being read. Its my first attempt at long story and i never thought it would get so much recognition. Thank you all so much. This is really emotional for me.

I am a graduating student right now and my exams are going on. So its kind of impossible for me to pick up my pen to write. But my exams end on 7th April this year and i promise on my life and honour and the love i have for that you will see a burst of updates. In fact here's my promise in written-

**I will update the whole of the story on 7th April 2013 in one evening.**

I am not bragging guys. My entire story is written down. It just needs to be typed. So look out for 7th April. The end will be hitting the net at 6:30 pm (Indian Standard Time, thats like +5:30hrs from GMT).

To be true i lost my faith on my story(Ironic, when you look at the title). I didn't like the story myself and thought it was going to fast and was a bit pointless and i made BlackHeart a little too fluffy. I had decided to tear it down and post a revamped edition of it. But seeing your love for my work i just could not insult my readers like this. The story stays and continues. I will update the revamped one later. And then you could decide which i should keep(Both can stay too if you guys want).

I know many of you groaned seeing that the new update is just an author's rant. I do the same too. I am just too tied at the moment. I hope you will understand and will not abandon me and my story. I promise to send a personal invitation to all my reviewers on the new update and my anonymous reviewers may even contact me on my email ID if they want to know when the story is up. Thank you all for you love and support.

Your faithfully

Sugahsands


	10. Broken

I know I know I am full 48 hrs late than promised. I blamed on my network service provider. The stupid dongle just won't connect. Anywho... :P Heres a neeeww chapter... Do tell me wat you guys think. And most importantly THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO... much for you support and love for this story... i hope the coming chapters won't dissapoint you... I am blessed by your messages and reviews... Thank you... Well... read on... :D

**"R AND R"**

* * *

><p>Angel wanted to stay back on the terrace of… wherever she was but black heart wouldn't hear any of it.<p>

"I must get you to the safety of your home." He kept saying and finally Angel complied. Literally pushing her into an elevator, he pushed the ground floor button. That's when Angel noticed exactly how tall the building was.

"65 FLOORS! Wow… It's going to take a while to reach G level." She said and leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"Enjoy it. It's not every day you get to be in an extremely small place with a handsome otherworld creature such as myself." Blackheart said.

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny." Angel said. She looked down and realized that their hands where still entangled. She blushed. Never in the past few days did she anticipate that THIS would happen. She was in an elevator with Blackheart, alone, hand entwined. She could literally feel butterflies bumping against the wall of her stomach. She heard blackheart chuckle.

"What?" She asked him.

"It's cute when you get nervous." He said.

"What? Hey I told you to stop that mind reading thing!" Angel protested.

Blackheart laughed. "I don't have to read you mind to know what you are thinking. I just have to read your face. And those two pink shades are more than enough indication that you are nervous and shy."

Angel pulled her hand free from his grip, crossed it over her chest and pouted. "Am not."

"Are too."

"AM NOT."

At that instant Blackheart pushed her against the wall of the elevator. He took her wrists and placed them firmly against the wall on the side of her head. He was dangerously close. He whispered into her ear, "Are too."

Could she, could anyone argue with that now? Angels heart was beating like a hummingbird. She could feel his lips barely touching her ear and neck. She could feel his icy breath against her skin. Goosebumps were erupting all over her being and she couldn't help shudder under is ruthless teasing. She jumped when his lips touched the skin of her neck and felt Blackheart smirk against her. His fingers left her wrists and slid down to her waist. He looked at her, his black eyes sparkling. He touched her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He leaned his head forward. On instincts, Angel closed her eyes. Their lips just touched…

DING!

The bell of the elevator made both of them jump away. The door opened and an Old couple entered giving both of them cheery smiles. None of them noticed that the girl was red from head to toe and the boy's eyes had turned completely black.

Angel after snapping to her senses to see Blackheart literally fuming beside her. The white skin beneath his eyes had turned bluish-black and he looked like he was chewing his own tongue. Angel chuckled. She reached forward and grabbed his hand. Blackheart seemed to snap out of his rage coma and looked at Angel. She was blushing slightly. He felt her lean against her. His anger and annoyance sublimed and her wound his arms around Angel.

But soon Black heart started to get impatient. Angel could see his jaw muscles clench, the vein behind his ear pop and hear the tapping of his shoe. Every now and then he would look at the decreasing numbers at the LED display and shoot sulky annoyed glances at the old couple. All of this was an extremely amusing sight to Angel. Try as she could, she couldn't help smiling at his state.

"What's so amusing?" He heard Blackheart whisper to her.

Angel smirked. "Nothing." She said.

"Nothing huh?" Blackheart said shooting a bemused glance at her. "Enjoy while you can because soon i will have my revenge."

Angel just smiled but sure as hell her gut yelped. She looked up to see Blackheart staring pensively at the display, as if willing the numbers to decrease faster. She finally giggled. Black heart looked at her, looked down at his feet and sighed.

He looked at her and suddenly pulled her into his arms. Before Angel could react she had a feeling that can only be described as a "whoosh." And it took a while for her to understand what exactly happened. She looked around in horror as they were no longer in the elevator but in her apartment's living room. She looked back at smirking Blackheart.

"You didn't?" She said.

"Oh... yes I did." Blackheart said, enjoying her expression.

"BLACK HEART! THEY WOULD BE FREAKING OUT!" Angel shouted.

"Oh come on, Old human beings tend to not notice things." Blackheart said. He didn't give Angel's certain goldfish expression a second look and made himself at home on her couch.

"BLACKHEART!" Angel said. "You cannot... whoosh... when we are in public."

"Of course I can." Blackheart said, teasing her. "I have 'whooshed' in public many time."

"I don't mean that." Angel said. "You can give someone a heart..." Angel was silenced by Blackheart pulling her down on the couch. She half sat half fell and instantly found a dazzlingly dashing demon inches away from face.

"What are you..."

"I said I would have my revenge." Black heart said with a mischievous wink.

THUNK A THUNK A THUNK…

Angel wished he couldn't here her heart throbbing like a truck engine. She felt his hand snaking up her shoulder and cupping her face. She felt his breath on her lips. Instinctively she reached out to him, wounding her ams around his neck and pulling him closer. Their breathing intensified as the moment both of them were cvaring for inched closer. Slowly, _oh so slowly_, their lips connected.

**DING DONG!**

"Oh FOR HELL'S SAKE COME ON!" Blackheart shouted, so angry and annoyed at the repeated interruption of their moment of love that the skin beneath his eyes turned a venomous shade of bluish black. Angel although highly disappointed herself couldn't help but giggle at his vexed exclamation. Blackheart shot her a glare but instead of silencing her it only converted her giggles into a full on fit of laughter. Finally blackheart sunk into the couch like a three year old who's balloon just popped. Angel finally controlling her laughter walked up to the door to find out who was raping the doorbell. As soon as she opened the door two strong arms scooped her up and spun her around. It took Angel a while to identify her assaulter.

"Kofi! Put me down!" She shouted.

Kofi who till now was rejoicing her well being, complied but kept her firmly wrapped in his arms.

"Oh thank heaven's Angel!" I almost died when I saw..." He gulped and didn't continue. He cupped her face and moved the stray locks of hair away from her face.

"See what I have been telling you." He said. "He is trying to kill you."

Angel by now had freed herself from his grip.

"Actually he saved me." Angel said, a little sternly.

She was touched by Kofi's care and concern for her but he was still acting too cozy than she was comfortable with. She was defensive and yet Kofi was relentless. He pulled Angel into another cuddle.

"You naive girl." He said" He is in league with his father he is tricking you. Can't you see? Its all a game."

He pulled away and cupped her face.

"I let you walk away and this happens. But I promise you this it will never happen again" He said and swooped down o kiss her.

Angel tried to push away but he was far to strong but suddenly she felt herself pushed back with great force. She crashed to the floor and by the time she gathered her wits and looked up to understand what was going on, Blackheart had hoisted Kofi up by his throat and had started draining his life energy. His face was demonic, his eyes pitch black and kofi, hanging in mid air, was struggling with the chokehold at his throat.

"I warned you before." Blackheart said, the voice of a thousand damned souls echoed in his voice. "But you didn't listen."

Angel scrambled to her feet and tugged at the hand that was strangling kofi in a death grip.

"BLACKHEART STOP! NO! What are you doing?" Angel shrieked.

"He has been begging for it." Black heart replied, his deadly eyes never once leaving Kofi's spasming body. "I am merely fulfilling his death wish."

"Let go of him!" Angel screamed, tears starting to pool in her eyes. "I said let him go NOW!"

Blackheart didn't seem to take any notice of her frantic pleas.

Kofi was almost drained. He had stopped seizing, his skin was turning an awful shade of blue.

"BLACKHEART!" she shouted.

Blackheart seemed to snapped out of his rage trance. He looked at Angle a confused expression playing on hi s pale face..He looked back at Kofi, his human face resurfacing and simply dropped his. Kofi's almost unconscious body hit the floor with a thud. Angel collapsed beside him. She jerked and slapped his face calling his name trying to keep him conscious, genuinely concerned and afraid for her friend His bones was showing throw his bluish icy cold skin and he was barely breathing. Tears streaked down her cheeks. she looked up at blackheart

"Fix him!" She demanded.

Blackheart sat down beside her without a word, his face expressionless. He reached out and touched Kofi's forehead and instantly his body seemed to revive. Before Angel could say anything else he was gone.

Angel looked around trying to find him but finally turned her attention to Kofi who by now had shot up and stood in a defensive position as if expecting another attack. Angel stood up too, feeling guilty for what happened to him just now. Kofi finally con convinced that blackheart was gone turned to face a dejected and tired Angel. H reached out for her but Angel was on her guard this time. She firmly turned him away.

"Kofi I am very sorry for what just happened. But I want you to understand that I love him. Not you. You are a friend to me. And I am very sorry if I never gave you the impression that I wanted something more between us."

Kofi started to say something but Angel stopped him.

"Please don't say anything." Sh said.

"But Angel i..."

"I am sorry. But I think you should leave." She said sternly, looking away.

Kofi looked at her for her while, his face expressionless. Finally her sighed like a lost man.

"I never thought you would ditch me for a demon," Kofi said, a hint of crack in his voice. "Thanks."

He left without another word, slamming the door behind his. That loud bang of the door broke all the restraints in Angel and she crashed to the floor sobbing earnestly.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it... do let me know what you think... Besides all my readers can connect with me on my facebook account "Sumita Sarkar"... This is specially for my annonymous readers... :D enjoy and stay tuned for more... Toodles.. :D<p>

- Sugar


	11. The bargain

First some votes of thanks- :D

Egyptian Warrior

bumblewolf 

JKiloveyou5 

A reader

Drawerfan 

shadowsteed

IHeartArt

Strifeforlife 

Wow

Anonymous 

Jade

Kerryna

BADAZZtoldya 

andhewillneverknow 

teamXtrek

GothicFaery94 

milerz the narwall

InAMoment

.Black

LokiLover

Hydra42

Digimon Emperor X

And all the Guest reviewers who didn't leave thier names

Thank You again for you support... :D

Its kind of a small chapter... Hope you like it... and i hope you friend won't hate me for this JKiloveyou5... :P Read on...

* * *

><p><em>Why?<em>

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why him? Why not me?_

_He is not even human._

_She chose a demon over me._

The night was crying. Clouds enveloped the night panorama. A storm was growing. Both inside and out. The merciless wind shrieked. The tree swayed and danced like evil shadows. It wasn't a night for humans. Only evil spirits surfaced in these nights to dance the death. Neither heaven nor earth was at peace tonight. Dark shadows played over the walls where the street lights flickered like lone sentinels in this cold night. Darkness spread all around like a smooth swamp waiting _ever so patiently_ for a victim.

A small glow could be seen. The revving of a powerful engine could be heard. A flash of red was visible.

Kofi kept a firm grip on his accelerator. The speedometer showed a steady rise.

"Why?" He screamed inside his head.

Tears and rain blurred his vision. But he kept moving. He had no idea where he was going. But he was that he was going somewhere far from this maddening city, far away from her.

_Angel._

The straight road of the city vanished and the zig-zag countryside road appears under the zooming wheels of his bike. He snaked his way through the streets. Soon his only source of light, the headlight of his bike gave away. It flickered like a candle in the wind and finally the surrounding drenched into the smooth darkness. But he wasn't going to stop. Rather he pushed his bike to its limits. He closed his eyes and growled. The sound rose from his heart and came out as a cry. All the pain he felt tried to surface out but it was too much.

He screamed again. His howl reverberated into the night.

"Pity." A voice said very close to his ears.

He opened his eyes and saw a man standing few feet in front of his raging bike..

On instincts he hit the brakes and turned as hard as he could. His bike took a sharp cut. The suddenly maneuver threw him of the bike and sent him flying into the air. He saw his bike spin under him. It was as if everything happened in slow motion. His body swayed in the in the air like a ragged doll and landed head on into the slippery muddy ground bounced twice and skidded till he collided with a road side tree. A deadly stillness fell over the surrounding.

The howl of the wind stopped but the rain intensified and grew chilly like drops of ice cold water.

"You are no use to me dead. Get up!." A commanding voice echoed.

Kofi's lifeless body limp and still. Motion or movement was visible, not even breathing.

Suddenly, the body screamed and thrashed. Pain shot through Kofi's body. Every muscle, every cell of his being writhed with unconditional pain and burning. Muddled thoughts came into his head. The rain, the voice, the crash, the man.

_The man._

"I can't be alive." He thought, thinking about how he crashed into the ground. Slowly he opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and red. Slowly his vision cleared. Rain and darkness came to his view. He tried to lift his head and look around. This didn't look like the underworld. It definitely wasn't heaven. It was the same place where he had crashed. Then he noticed something.

The complete absence of pain in his body.

He looked down at himself. Slowly, gradually, he stood up. There wasn't a scratch on his body. Not a single drop of blood. He looked around in awe. The tree was there. The constant rain. Everything. Only, he was alive. Which was absolutely impossible after that nasty crash.

Alive? Tha was a serious understatement. Not even an abrasion was visible on him. He stood looking down at himself, thinking about his situation.

"How the hell am i alive?" he thought.

"Because i will it." A voice boomed.

Kofi turned. There was no one. He turned back to see an old man standing in front of him. He looked at him for a while. There was something about him. Something very uncanny. Kofi kept staring at him. He wasn't someone he knew. Not by face at least. But his aura... it was so... _familiar._

Suddenly every memory of that unholy night came back to him. Ten years ago, that ghastly night, when the king of hell had approached him.

"Ah..." The old man smiled, "You remember."

Kofi tensed up. "Who are you?" He asked although in his heart he knew the answer.

Mephistopheles laughed. "I will say what i have said to you before." He circled him like a vicious predator playing with his pray before piercing his teeth into its neck. "Just a well wisher and i wish to help."

Kofi shivered and yet it wasn't because of the rain. The stagnant air was suffocating him. He looked straight ahead trying to stay calm and was failing badly.

"Then you know my answer." He said in as steady a voice he could muster. "It was no ten years ago. Its no now."

"I heard about your... _tragedy, _Kofi." he said, ignoring Kofi's words.

"Its a pity. To be rejected by the girl you love. And to see a wretched demon take your place. Such a... _Pity..._"

Kofi froze in his spot.

"She pushes away your advances with disgust but doesn't hesitate to walk into a demon's arms." Mephistopheles walked up close behind him and whispered into his ears. "_Pity._.." his voice rang of a thousand suffering souls. Kofi tried fruitlessly to stop himself from shivering. "You try to adore her and she pushes you away but doesn't think twice to lay herself down at a demon's feet._ Pity..._"

"A simple kiss and she runs out, disgusted at your touch and now she writhes happily in a demon's arms, lustfully ecstatic while you throw away your life at an isolate countryside with no one to cry over your lifeless body."

_ Pity..._

Voices rose from the heart of the night. It was as if the all of nature was singing with the Devil, teasing, taunting, laughing at Kofi. An unholy, cruel, mocking laugh engulfed the air.

Even through the chill of the night, Kofi's blood boiled. Veins around his neck and temple popped up.

"ENOUGH!" he screamed. Everything heeded his command. A deadly silence fell over the panorama, as if the gunk of the underworld crawled into the holes and pits of the darkness, tentatively peeking out for an opportunity.

"What do you want?" Kofi asked, his anger giving him a sudden boost of boldness.

"Blackheart's head." Mephistopheles said, unperturbed, calm.

"In return of?" He asked again.

"Angel's heart." Mephistopheles smiled.

"And the collateral?" Kofi asked, even though he knew the answer.

The devil smiled even broadly this time. "_Your soul..._"

The die was cast. It was time to wait.

Kofi looked at him for a while, measuring his choice.

"All you have to do..." the devil said, brandishing a parchment and handing it to him. " is sign..."

* * *

><p>Frankly speaking I don't like the new selection box that ppl updated... took me one whole evening to understand and work out... *sigh* anyways... i worked it out... and here my story is... i hope you guys are enjoying it... And I am kinda breaking by promise here but i want to keep up the suspense of the story.. :P So... i won't be updating it in one day... :P Forgive me... heeheehee... :P Oh one more thing... every reviewer gets an oven fresh chocolate chip cookie(*) :D... Toodles...<p>

-Sugar :D


	12. Heartache

**I am back after braving yet another Engineering Entrance Examination... 2 down... 7 More to go... *sigh* I am so tired and beat... Yet for you guys... Just for you guys... Here's another chapter... I am getting nervous again whether Blackheart is out of charecter... to tell me about it... waiting intently for your reviews and PMs... :) Well read on...**

* * *

><p>The clock was ticking lazily. The curtains were floating in the lovely summer breeze that flew in through the window. The night grew deeper with each tick of the clock. The city was asleep.<p>

But Angel was awake. Wide awake. She lay in her bed entangled in the sheets, curled up into a ball. Drops of tear trickled down her cheek silently. Her breath hitched sometimes trying to contain herself from screaming out in agony.

Years back when she came to this city she didn't know a single face. Only one person had come forward with an extended hand. She had lost that person today.

She felt immensely guilty for what had happened. Kofi loved her. But she loved Blackheart. She knew there was no other way in which his could have ended but she wished there was.

She curled tighter, biting into the sheets holding herself back from sobbing. Suddenly two strong arms embraced her from behind. She didn't have to be told who it was. She pushed back into blackheart's chest pulling his arms around herself and started sobbing earnestly.

She felt his face in her hair, his chilly breathe tickling her ear.

"I ..." he started to say. But he sighed and was quiet for a while. "Actually i am not one bit sorry for what i did." he said truthfully. "I stood quietly for many indecent approaches he made to you, hoping you would be able to settle things on your own. I stepped in when the situation turned nasty."

Angel stifled a sob and turned to face him. Sh hugged him tightly pushing her her face into his chest. A hint of smile was visible on Blackheart's face as he wound his arms more tightly around his Angel. There intertwined bodies made small adjustments with each other. An arm here, a leg there so that they could hold each other as close a possible. They lay quietly for a while like two pieces of a puzzle fitting snugly together.

"I love you Angel." Blackheart said patting her head." And I will protect you till there is breath in my body. And anybody who tries to hurt you will have theirs snuffed out of there sorry lungs."

"No..." was all Angel could respond.

Blackheart sighed "Let me tell you something my love. I don't regret what i did today. I only regret that i couldn't finish what i stared."

Angel looked up at him, pain pain and grief etched across her face.

"Don't say that." She said.

"I am demon. The most vicious of our kind. What more can you expert from me?"Blackheart said tenderly stroking her cheek.

Angel couldn't rely. She his he face in his chest and started sobbing earnestly. Blackheart placed his chin on her head and smiled sadly. He let her cry for a while. He had seen sometimes how shedding these drops of water soothed a human's pain. If that was true he rather have Angel cry till she was satisfied than sooth or console her.

"Wishing you never met me in San Venganza?" Blackheart asked after a while. In reply he felt Angel punch his chest. "Shut up" She croaked.

Blackheart chuckled. "You ought to."

Soon his chest was peppered by Angels punches. He couldn't even feel it but by the looks of the effort she was putting into it, it would have actually hurt a human.

He chuckled and grabbed her hands fixing her to her spot. Her eyes were still full to the brim but now dejection was replaced by anger.

He knew he had hurt her. He was truly joking, attempting to lighten the mood, but his jest served just the opposite. Her thoughts were loud and clear despite the storm in her chest. Through all the turmoil he never once picked up any second thoughts she had about them. In fact unconsciously she wished he was there to comfort her. That is when he had manifested himself.

"I hate you." She said after a while.

Blackheart smiled. "Do you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Angel just glared at him for a while. Then freeing herself from his grip she snuggled into his chest once more a bit calmer that before. Blackheart happily complied and went back to quietly stroking her hair. Silence ensued for a while with nothing but the wind whispering and the curtains dancing. The deep prussian blue of night sky had turned a slight violet from the glare of the city.

"I love you." Angel said after a while, her voice soft and croaky.

"I know." Blackheart.

Soon another sound joined in with all the soothing sounds of a peaceful summer night. The whisper of wind, the dancing curtains, the soft booming buzzing of a metropolitan night and the sound of a clam breathing. The sound of a sleeping Angel. The sound that calmed Blackheart immensely. A sound that eased his so much that for the first time in his life he found himself closing his eyes and drifting into warm, peaceful void that the humans called sleep.

No one heard the distant rumble of a growing storm...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Good? Bad? Okay Okayish? Lemme know...<strong>_

_**Big thanks to Karryna and Shadowsteed for their lovely reviews... :D Hoping to hear from you guys more... Stay tuned for more...**_

_** ~Sugar :D**_

_**P.S All my friends from India- Have you seen the movie "Commando" released this april? Do let me know wat you think of Vidyut Jamwal... :D For those who wanna read something about him, lemme know... I have a fanfic written about him but I just can't find a place to share... Bugger! **_


End file.
